Being Perfect is Everything
by nbm9292
Summary: The story of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. The love that proves a person can find in another everything they have ever searched for, and can withstand all hardships and danger. Starting at Hogwarts and taking them through adulthood.


Everything belongs to dear Mrs. Rowling

"Cissa! Get down here right this instance."

"Hold on Bella, I'll be right down."

16 year old Narcissa Black (or Cissa as called by those closet to her) took one last look around her room. The soothing light blue tones and familiar vanilla scent suddenly engulfed her and left Narcissa with a lump in her throat. She was usually so strong and never let her emotions show through, but somehow this September the 1st was different. Well, everything was different. Ever since the fateful day 2 months ago when her sister, her friend, betrayed her and the rest of her family Narcissa had been showing many more emotions than usual. Not surprisingly though, Andromeda's act of treachery was so great and so hurtful to her family that she had been banished forever (even blown off the family tree hanging in her Aunt and Uncle's home).

"CISSA NOW."

The sharp yells of Narcissa's sister and best friend awoke her from her thoughts.

"I'm COMING Bella."

Quickly slipping on her silk muggle jacket, Narcissa handed her bags to her own personal house elf named Laney and lightly jogged down the long hall to the Grand staircase, her long, golden blond hair spiraling behind her. As Narcissa turned the bend she saw her sister pacing wildly about in the foyer, and two dark green trunks waiting patiently by the door

"Finally Narcissa, we'll never get the front compartments now," 17 year old Bellatrix Black shock her head at Narcissa's tardy appearance.

"Oh Bella, we don't need to be on time to get the best seats." Both laughed knowing that only a fool would stand in the way of a Black and what they wanted. Bella, in her 7th year, had a rightful reputation of being the ringleader and dominate figure among the Slytherins. On first look, Narcissa and Bellatrix were so different that most people would never guess for them to be sisters. Narcissa was light, where Bellatrix was dark. Narcissa, had straight, waist grassing, shimmering golden blonde hair, while Bellatrix full and luscious raven – colored tresses. The sisters both had the unmistakable black aristocratic features, and this was the only similarity between the two in looks. IN personality they also differed. With her violent temper and reckless behavior, no one dared mess with the alluring enigma of beauty that was Bellatrix Black. Narcissa, with her icy, demure personality was often overshadowed by the unstoppable force of her sister, not that she minded however. Narcissa was never one to enjoy being the center of attention, and would much rather sit back in the shadows lost in a romantic novel than pick fights with yet another Gryffindor git.

"Come on dears, the train won't wait forever you know." Ann Margaret Black, Narcissa and Bellatrix's mother, held out her arm for the younger girl to take. As Narcissa was only 16, she had not yet gotten her Apparation license and would have to side-along apparte with her mother.

"One second Mother, I forgot my books," Narcissa realized with a groan and informed her mother.

"Oh for goodness sake, Narcissa. Could you take any longer? Well, I'm sick of standing here; I'm leaving. Goodbye mother and Cissa, I'll see you at the train." Bellatrix, having turned 17 the past July 23rd, had already gotten her license and was now an adult in the wizarding world.

With a quick shrinking of her trunk and a swish of her long, dark cloak, Bellatrix _popped _out of Narcissa's sight.

Another year at Hogwarts. Narcissa sighed out loud. She and her mother had arrived at the train with no hitches, and the goodbye had been short and tearless. Over the summer, the relationship between the two had strained with the recent events. STOP it, Narcissa told herself, you can not think about that anymore. Narcissa hated conflict and the memories of the past summer always seemed to be lurking in her mind.

_The sobs and screams of her mother caused Narcissa to sprint downstairs. The sight she witnessed was not something Narcissa had ever dreamed of seeing. Her mother was on her knees, grabbing handfuls of her hair and screaming._

"_HOW COULD SHE DO THIS. MY DAUGHTER, GONE FOREVER."_

_Orion, Narcissa's father, was angrily yelling at Narcissa's Uncle and griping a paper with all his might. Bellatrix was pacing the room, an angry, almost scary frown visible on her face._

"_Mother," Narcissa ran to her agonizing mother, "What has happened?"_

"_Andromeda," Ann Margaret voice quivered dangerously, "has run off with a mudblood. Not my daughhhhhter." _

"_That's enough Ann Margaret. She is our daughter no more."_

_Narcissa looked from her mother's tear-filled amber eyes to the stone, cold, long decided grey of her fathers, and realized that her sister was truly and utterly gone to her forever. Every memory, every sign of her sister's presence, were to be forgotten and hid away forever. A Black was to put her family's good name and pride above every other importance and feeling in life, including love. O _

"RODOLPHUS, HOW DARE YOU!" The loud, brazen voice of her sister sufficiently jerked Narcissa back to life and the Hogwarts Express. It seemed Rodolphus, Bellatrix's boyfriend of two year's now, had been playing some sort of a prank on Bellatrix, judging from the shocked expression on her face, and the guilty but smug expression on his. Narcissa shook her head, no one messed with Bellatrix and if it had been anyone else to mess with Bellatrix, they would have found themselves a thousand different shades of black and blue by now. The amount of hexes and dark curses Bellatrix was aware of, was quite frightening, especially in Narcissa's younger years when she often found herself along with And…no, just herself, the receiving end of the curse. Back to Rodolphus, Narcissa actually approved and quite liked Bellatrix's pick and thought that they were very good for each other. He did not let Bellatrix boss and dominate him like she had her prior boyfriends, and they seemed to complement each other perfectly. Their dark hair and eyes, vibrant and fiery personalities, passions for standing up for what you believe in and Quidditch, both 7th year prefects, came from good, wealthy pureblood families, extremely intelligent, and completely infatuated with each other.

"What did he do Bella?" Narcissa patiently questioned her sister.

"He thought it would be funny to turn my brand new cloak from father pink! Bellatrix yelled as her dark eyes were filled with rage upon the sheepish Rodolphus.

"Oh Bella, I was only joking, I didn't mean to make you angry! I am very sorry." Rodolphus looked quite taken aback as he realized what his actions would now inevitably lead to (a long and tiring argument).

"Well, is sorry going to turn my new, mink lined cloak back to black? I don't think so!"

"Can you not take a joke Bellatrix, I was only trying to liven things up!"

Narcissa sighed and tuned out the loud argument between Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Bellatrix never failed at causing a scene and grabbing the attention wherever she went. She quickly surveyed the compartment, scanning over the forms of the usual Slytherin group and the people who had been her companions for what was 6 years now. Bellatrix and herself were the only girls in this group of smart, attractive, and wealthy purebloods, a fact which had been tried to be changed by many sniveling hopefuls over the years, who had failed extravagantly and had ultimately , after several days of kissing the feet and flirting shamelessly with Narcissa's male companions, been sent along crying and blotchy faced back to the other lesser beings. Narcissa's eyes went from was Evan Rosier, a tall, muscular 7th year beater with wavy brown hair and bright green eyes, Augustus Rockwood, a rather hefty, acne blessed 7th year who knew how to suck-up to all the right people, Avery, Rodolphus, Rabastan, his younger and less talented brother, Nott, McNair, Severus Snape, the only other 6th year and someone Narcissa respected for his brilliance in all subjects at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, and wait a moment. Narcissa's eyes quickly went back to Lucius Malfoy, she had been right, who seemed to be staring fixedly at her. As his grey eyes bored into her uncertain blue ones, Narcissa could not help but allow a little color to rise to her cheeks. Lucius eyes crinkled upwards and he smirked at her as Narcissa felt her insides sharply intake and her expression turned into an unattractive frown. No, she mustn't. He was no good, his reputation for using the ladies was quite dreadful, although Narcissa seemed to suspect many of the victims did not mind their state at all. Lucius Malfoy was, in a word, perfection. Tall, blonde, pale and smooth long face, grey eyes, heart – wrenchingly handsome, heir of the oh-so-great-and-fabulously-wealthy-Malfoy's, head boy, Quidditch Captain and Chaser, smart, had all the teachers answering to his beck-and-call. Every girl in Slytherin and in fact, all the houses, would give their left pinkie to be given attention by this god-like being. Narcissa, however, was not every girl, and her moment of emotion turned into a scowl. Lucius' could look could only mean one thing, and she was tired of being used by men for her appearance. When would someone come to understand her real strengths, want to fulfill her desires, listen to her dreams? Narcissa quickly put back on her normal icy façade that had temporarily been thrown to the winds as she decided on not letting Mr. Malfoy think he had gotten the better of her.

"Why were you staring at me, Malfoy? Is there something on my face you find enchanting?" Narcissa coldly and calmly questioned the elder male.

"Staring? At you? I was mearly noticing the wretched state of these train compartments. The maintenance of this train and this school have gone down the hill with the of the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore in charge." Lucius drawl in response seemed to avoid her question, but the twitching at the corners of his mouth let Narcissa know that his excuse was mearly for their companions, and judging by the way he was making his way across the compartment to her, the real reason would be soon to come.


End file.
